The Week the Mysterons Nearly Won
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: The Mysterons hatch a devious plan to destroy Spectrum by manipulating World Governments. Spectrum must battle their own people in order to save the only defence of Earth. This time though, some of the officers will be killed in the line of duty.
1. Chapter 1

**The Week The Mysterons Almost Won**

Colonel White was livid as he watched the broadcast on the large screen in his office with almost all of his Captains plus the Angels – only Symphony Angel was missing although the audio was being piped up to her in the standby Angel aircraft.

"_So it is agreed that Spectrum is to be disbanded and its assets be given to the World Security Service?"_ said the World President. _"Let us take a vote on the matter"_ and the vote was taken with all but 45 members of the UN council agreeing – Britain was one of those who voted to keep Spectrum.

"Turn that off" White said bitterly to Lieutenant Green.

"Yes, Sir" she replied, and she closed the broadcast link. The young woman was almost as mad as the Colonel himself about that.

"So what do we do now?" asked Captain Scarlet.

"We hand over all our equipment to the WSS, as ordered to by the President" White said, looking at one of his most trusted personnel.

"I can just imagine the Mysterons using this to their advantage" Captain Blue said.

"Of course!" White said, and caused several officers to jump in surprise. "I'll bet my pension on this being a devious Mysteron plan!" and was true that the Mysterons had been quiet for some time now.

"Colonel?" Green called.

"Yes Lieutenant?" the head of Spectrum said.

"I am getting orders for us to proceed to Roswell – New Mexico, where we will decommission Cloudbase" Green said, reading the message as it came on her screen.

"If I know the Presidential cabinet" White muttered to himself, and then Green suddenly announced that five aircraft had been picked up on Radar and heading this way.

"Do you know what they are?" asked Scarlet.

"Three transport craft and two fighters as escort" Green said, reading the ID transponder codes from the incomings. She frowned as she picked up an incoming transmission, and the Operations Officer put it on the speakers.

_... ioning. WAF to Spectrum. Standby and be prepared to be boarded on orders of President Clark. Standby to receive orders for your decommissioning_

Green simply switched it off before Colonel White could even ask her to do so. Anger burned in her as she thought about the recent events. The aircraft had already had to have been on their way, and she spun in her seat and told the Colonel exactly that.

"I fear you are right" the elderly man said, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment before opening them again. "Lieutenant Green… sound Battle Stations" and Scarlet, Blue, the other Captains and the Angels all looked at White. It had been put into the order of things, but never had it ever been given.

"Yes, Sir" Green replied, and she pressed the buttons on her console. The Angels left at once and went to their aircraft and launched to intercept the incoming troops. It was several minutes before the two groups came together.

_Destiny Angel to Cloudbase. Angel Flight has intercepted the incoming aircraft… They have locked defensive weapons on to us. Request permission to activate our own weapons systems._

"Destiny Angel from Colonel White. Permission Granted! Do not, I repeat, do not shoot first. Fly in a pattern so that they do not get much closer to Cloudbase. You are authorised to fire cannon across their nose to break them up – that is all" White said, and Scarlet looked at his friend and partner Captain Blue.

"This is going to get out of control" he muttered quietly

"Hopefully not" White replied.

"Yes, sir" Scarlet said, "Sorry" he added to the Colonel.

"That's alright" the other man replied, "I would most likely have said the same thing" he admitted. The remaining members left in the control room listened to the Angels calling over the radio asking for permission to lock on and shoot the opposing planes down, but White refused. Eventually the planes left and the Angel flight returned to Cloudbase and refuelled and rearmed before sitting on the launch pads though under the surface of the runway to make it look as if they had all gone into the main part of Cloudbase.

#

"What do we do now?" asked Scarlet to Colonel White.

"While this was going on, Lieutenant Green reported that World Agencies across the globe have been ordered to stop us from entering their airspace" and White looked at the serious looks on his senior staff's faces.

"Where can we go?" asked Blue.

"The United Kingdom has rejected the orders and has allowed us to enter their airspace and land Cloudbase if it should be necessary" White informed them all, and then he looked at Captain Blue. "Something the matter, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" the blond haired man replied. "I left my passport back at my family home in Boston" he said sheepishly.

"You think that's bad?" asked Scarlet looking over at his friend, "I haven't paid my taxes in 3 YEARS!" and even White chuckled at that along with the others.

"I'll see what I can do for you" he promised, then he went serious again, "In a few moments, the manoeuvring engines will power up and we will get to UK airspace as fast as possible. Once there we will work to figure out what has happened, and devise a plan to rescue ourselves" and with that, they set to work to gleam every bit of information from databanks inside every relevant World Government organisation around the planet. This time the threat from the Mysterons was from their own people – and Spectrum had to find the cause and do it quickly! If they failed, the Earth was open to attacks by the Mysterons and their agents. The world would be unable to fight back… and all because of the Mysteonisation of a few high ranking officials. Whoever said that red tape could kill, had to have been thinking of this situation, when they first said that.


	2. Attack on Cloudbase

**Attack on Cloudbase**

The alert level of Cloudbase didn't lower until the RAF was flying Combat Air Patrols around the hovering base, and this gave the Angels time to sleep and relax – the group being on duty ever since the attempted takeover. The base was now over London, and Colonel White was briefing his Captains on the information gathered so far.

"It all comes down to this" White said, putting down the last folder, "Key members of the World Government have been killed and Mysteronised, but our communication circuits have been blocked to prevent us from reaching the President. We are only able to get contact outside Cloudbase by using the satellites provided by captain Blue's family" and the aforementioned officer shrugged.

"We'll send the bill later" he smiled.

"What are our plans?" asked Ochre, her cap twirling in her hands slowly.

"I've decided to send out all of the Captains in pairs so that we have a chance of getting to the President" White told her.

"What happens if aircraft try to land on the deck?" Scarlet asked.

"The RAF have orders to keep almost any aircraft away from Cloudbase, but the Angel flight is authorised to shoot and destroy – _after they have been attacked first though_" White emphasised.

"Who are our pairings?" asked Magenta.

"The pairings will be Captains Scarlet and Blue, Magenta and Grey, and Captain Ochre and myself" White said, and the jaws dropped on every face.

"Who will run Cloudbase?" asked Green in surprise.

"You will" White replied shortly.

"Me, sir?" Green nearly went through the floor in shock.

"I need someone that I can trust, and you are the best person to handle things here until I return" the Colonel assured her. "You earned promotion to Captain but refused it. Your knowledge of Spectrum systems and procedures is second only to myself, Captain Scarlet and the Engineering Officer" and Green felt proud.

"I'll do my best, sir" she told him, and White nodded. Everyone left the Control Room leaving only Green and White there.

"I trust you, Serena" he said quietly, dropping the regs for a few moments, "Your orders are to repel all boarders except for those carrying the correct Identification codes" the man added.

"What are my orders if all the captains and yourself are captured?" Green asked.

"Attempt to broadcast a signal to all major news channels and give the news out... use it as a last resort though" White said, and Green nodded.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Sir" she said, and after a few more things, Colonel White left the Control Room and after getting geared up, he went down to the deck where Aircraft waited for him.

_SPJ's 1, 2 and Three ready for launch_ said Scarlet's voice

"Launch when ready" Green said, "And good luck" and the planes roared off the runway to go off on their missions. Green watched them go off and then looked at the full systems board. She tapped a series of buttons and opened a channel to all of Cloudbase. "Attention… All personnel! Colonel White has left me in charge of Cloudbase until he returns from his mission. I can't think of how you must be feeling at the moment, but if we hold together then we will be alright right. Stand to your duties and trust your fellow crewmates and we'll all get through this. Updates as soon as I get them" and Green closed the channel and then opened one to the Amber room.

"_Amber Room – Harmony Angel"_

"Harmony… I want you to get _three_ of you into the Angel aircraft. I hope that nothing big kicks off, but I would fell slightly better if there is a flight on the mark and ready to go" Green said.

"_SIG"_ Harmony reported, and she closed the channel. For the next five hours Green watched the screens for anything, but all that was displayed was the ID tags on the three RAF Vampire jets circling round Cloudbase plus some civilian traffic some distance away. By now the Captains and Colonel White had to be well on their way to getting to the President.

#

It had been several months since Colonel White had been "below", and he took the new sights in as he and Ochre drove through the centre of London. Their cover story of the pair bringing in an SPJ to be stored worked, and they managed to "obtain" a standard WAF vehicle which would serve them well until they could get something that would stick out less. White sat in the back while Ochre drove to give the impression White was a high ranking member of the military – which he was anyway…

"Where are we going? Captain Ochre?" he asked once they where in the countryside.

"Going to a small airfield" the Irish woman replied. "I have my own light plane there which should get us to Ireland" and White frowned.

"Why do we want to go to your home country?" he asked her.

"I know an old friend who runs an air freight service" Ochre said, "He'll take us to America - no questions asked" and White cheered up slightly.

"We will have to plan our next move on the trip there" he said to her, but Ochre had already thought of that.

"I have some friends who live in Roswell" she said, then blushed as red as Scarlet's uniform.

"And?" White pressed.

"It is the same people who stole my Raid Bike" she said, faltering at the memory of the incident.

"Indeed" was the Colonel's reply.

"They can give us help once we get to America" and the woman explained everything that had happened concerning the whole incident over the bike, and the friendship she had struck up with Blade.

"If they can help us out, then they will be a great asset to our plans" White said, "I just hope that the other Captains are having the same luck as we are" he added, and Ochre agreed.

#

Grey and Magenta had landed their plane in Italy as Magenta could speak the language – having actually been born and raised there. After hiding their plane, the two obtained some transport and set off for the airport in order to catch a plane to America. It was common knowledge that the World President was in Florida for a holiday, and had done the vote via a holographic message.

"You alright?" asked Magenta.

"Sure" replied Grey, "Just shocked at what's been going on all of a sudden" he added.

"We all are" Magenta assured him, "I just hope that one of us gets to the President before it is too late. I mean remember what happened with Brown?..." Magenta's voice vanished as he remembered what had happened several years ago with Captain Brown.

"Damn" Grey said thickly.

"What?" asked Magenta quickly checking to see if there were signs of a pursuit.

"What if the Mysteron Agents blow up like the Brown replacement?" Grey said – Magenta swore in Italian.

"Captain Magenta to Cloudbase" he said, the mic dropping from his cap, but it was no use as the channel was being blocked by the WSS.

"So what do we do now?" asked Grey.

"We keep on with our mission and see if the other two groups can get through" magenta said, and the pair continued their lonely drive through Italy.

#

"I want to kill you" Blue said through gritted teeth.

"Wouldn't work" Scarlet told him with huge grin, "I'm indestructible" he pointed out, and Blue thought evil thoughts about Scarlet. The rain poured over the car they drove in, and Blue hoped that the two of them would get to where they where going soon or else he might try to kill Scarlet anyway…

"What do you think of the Colonel's plan?" Scarlet asked him.

"I'm worried about him going out like this, it being a few years since he did an active duty mission" Blue replied.

"Ochre will take care of him" Scarlet said, and turned the car off the main road and towards the small jetty at the end of the track. Thanks to some Spectrum Agents who had avoided being taken into custody, a small but powerful yacht was tied up and waiting for the pair. Scarlet boarded the boat and cleared it while Blue hid the car in nearby bushes. Once he was on it, Scarlet untied the yacht and together they set off to America – both Yoyodyne turbo engines working at full thrust.

#

Despite the situation, Green was having the time of her life as she watched over Cloudbase. That was until the radar picked up incoming planes which had weapons armed. The RAF patrol engaged them but several WAF planes got through, so Green ordered the launching of the Angel flight.

"ATTENTION… ANGELS 1,2 AND 3 TO LAUNCH AT ONCE!" she shouted to make it clear over the alert klaxons. In little under fifteen seconds, the three interceptors launched from the deck of Cloudbase. Green hesitated before giving an order never before given. "ANGELS 4 AND 5 IMMIDIATE LAUNCH" and the two remaining Angels stared at each other before running out of the Amber room and straight to the hanger – helped by Green remote controlling a lift capsule for them and sending it directly to it.

"We've only been able to load half the ordinance" said one technician.

"What is the fuel like?" asked Harmony.

"Tanks are at full" said a second technician, and both Angels nodded and jumped into the cockpits and ran the emergency pre launch check procedures. The lifts took them up to the flight deck, and almost straight away they both launched and went off after their fellow Angels. They had to have already engaged because they could hear the sounds of fighting on the radio.

"_Locking On!... Firing… Miss"_

"Harmony to Symphony. We don't have enough firepower to take out anything by ourselves, so we better stay together and take out any missiles" Harmony said.

"_Message received and understood"_ Symphony replied, and moments later they entered weapons range. All of the friendly aircraft returned the fire of the attacking aircraft and the new arrivals started to pick off the missiles. After the RAF jets had taken out their own enemies, they came in to help and all of the attacking jets were shot down but the last plane had fired off a small cluster of missiles before being blown to the corners of the world. None of the other planes could get locks on the missiles soon enough except for Symphony. She selected all of the missiles and fired them, and they streaked away from her Interceptor. Each missile caught up with its counterpart and exploded to make Cloudbase safe – except for one. One had managed to escape the destruction of its fellows, and was on a direct course for the hovering base.

"Destiny Angel to Cloudbase" Destiny called, "You have a missile incoming!" she cried.

"_We have it on radar"_ Green said, _"Trajectory calls it as hitting the portside jets. I'm ordering an evacuation of Cloudbase"_ the young woman added. There was silence on the radio channels until Symphony came over the channel.

"There isn't a chance of it working" she said, "Get everyone away from that area"

"_What are you going to do?"_ called Green.

"I'm going to lure it away and make it use up its fuel" Symphony said. Green gave out the orders, and personnel hurried from the area as they didn't want to hurtle down to the earth without a parachute. Symphony knew that she was _not_ going to lure it away, and so she made up her mind to ram the missile. She looked at her monitors, noted the estimated time to impact and addressed her flight computer. "Computer, disengage all weapons systems and targeting radar. Divert power to the engines"

"_Power diverted"_ the computer reported, and Symphony noted her weapons systems monitor went blank.

"Override the safeties on the engines" she ordered.

"_Safeties overridden"_ the cool voice of the computer said.

"Here goes nothing" Symphony muttered, and she put the throttles through the gate. Her craft sped forward faster then the others, and Destiny watched as the plane headed towards the missile – Symphony was going to ram it. With the extra power going into her engines, Symphony reached the missile in very little time. She reached down and flicked open a channel on her radio. "Symphony Angel to Spectrum Cloudbase. It was an honour to serve with you all" and she closed the channel. Making a tiny course correction, she ploughed her Angel Interceptor directly into the warhead of the missile. The plane exploded on impact in a massive fireball and debris flew out of the inferno and plunged down towards the ground. There was no way that she could have survived at all and there was nothing to do except watch as the fire died out and vanished – no trace was seen of her ejection.

"Symphony Angel is down!" Destiny's voice said over the link, "I repeat… Symphony Angel is down. Negative on escape pod or ejection at this time" and all that Green could reply was for them all to land. The RAF planes landed first, as they had been in the air for some time, followed by the Angels. The planes where all re-armed and re-fuelled, and flight qualified personnel took the RAF jets off the deck so that the pilots could have use of the facilities – soon returning to the air themselves. After all, eight hours in the air was a long time without a bathroom break! As for the Angels, they simply couldn't believe the death of their friend and colleague. Melody went to her quarters and prayed for Symphony while the others simply walked around in shock.

#

What was bad was the fact that Magenta and Grey had been captured by the Italian police while attempting to steal an aircraft. On reflection, Magenta thought, it might have been all well to the good to have checked that the plane had working power systems.

#

"So this is Roswell?" asked White.

"Yes sir" Ochre replied. The two of them stood in the middle of the desert where Ochre's friend had dropped them off – claiming to the local ATC that he had a loose flap which he needed to fix. Before Ochre or White could say anything else, the sounds of motor cycles came from behind and they turned to see five bikers coming towards them. The five pulled up in front of them and the leader got off and came towards them. He looked at Ochre and tossed off a casual salute which the Captain returned with a smile.

"Good to see you, Elaine" Blade said.

"And you" Ochre said.

"You must be Colonel White" Blade said, and he straightened up before said Colonel. White's estimation of the man went up by a dozen factors.

"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance" White said, and the two men shook hands. "It is my understanding that you will be helping us to get to where the World President is holding talks with your President. I do not think that your bikes will get us there quickly, however" he added.

"I agree. That is why we will be taking the subway…" Blade paused, "Or the Underground as you Brits call it" he finished, chuckling at the joke.

"Ah of course" White said, "The American wit… I finally get to meet it. More terrifying then the Mysterons" and the Colonel shook his head as if he was regretting coming.

"Blade has a wicked sense of humour, Colonel" Ochre said.

"His wit didn't seem to hit you where it hurts" White retorted.

"Luck of the Irish, Colonel… Luck of the Irish" the ochre covered Captain replied. After they finished discussing plans, they mounted the bikes after putting on biker leather – White looked rather odd in his – and they set off for the base Blade had shown Ochre a few years before.

#

Scarlet and Blue reached America three hours after White and Ochre, and Scarlet's first impression of their landing spot was one of total desolation. They had hidden the boat in a bay owned by Blue's family – which came in very handy indeed. They walked to the nearest road – a distance of two miles – and then took a waiting van. Blue had arranged it with his family for the van to be there. The two friends drove along the highways and hoped that they could reach the two Presidents before some terrible happened to them both. They made sure that their weapons operated correctly as they got closer to the closest town, they would be taking a train to the where the World President was at.

"Do you think that any of us will make it?" asked Blue.

"Well there are several teams flying in from different places" Scarlet replied, "So we stand a good chance of winning. I only wish that we could contact Cloudbase for help" he added grimly.

"I know what you mean" Blue said. "We've never been cut off from our own support – not like this anyway" he corrected himself.

"Let us just hope that at least one of us makes it to the World President" Scarlet said, and then he accelerated the car further still.

#

Green was dealing with all of the fallout from the attack, and the fact she had four Angels who were in no state to fly whatsoever. Damage from the attack was very light, limited to a few holes in the flight deck from the debris that came from the exploding mass of Symphony's Interceptor and the missile. It was very large damage at all, and repairs had almost been completed, but it was the loss of human life. Green had gone over the scanner records again and again and discovered no pilots in the WAF planes that had attacked them it meant that they had been under Mysteron control. She left the control room in the capable hands of Lt Gray, and went down to the Amber Room to speak to the Angels. Green found only an empty room, and a quick check of the computer records showed that most of them had been gone to their quarters. Destiny was on one of the engineering decks, so the officer went down to see what she was doing – and that was a very good choice. Destiny was on the wrong side of the safety railings and was looking down at the Atomic Generators below – the golden energy mass far below.

"Destiny?" Green said gently.

"It is all my fault" Destiny said, "I am the Angel leader, I should have been the one to ram the missile – not Symphony" and Green could see the tear stained face of the young woman. Her hair was a mess, and it looked as if she had had trouble sleeping. With the death of one of their own, Green suspected that none of them would be getting their correct rest periods at all.

"There was nothing that you could have done" she assured her, "Symphony did it to save everyone else. She knew what she was doing, and she saved all of our lives" and Destiny turned to face her.

"Does that make it better, Serena?" the Angel asked Green. "She was my best friend" and Green was silent for a long moment.

"No" she admitted, "No it doesn't. But when my father died in space, I lost my best friend too. I still remember him though, so he really isn't gone at all" and there was a long period of them looking at each other, and then Destiny slowly climbed over the barrier and Green rushed over to catch her before she fell from the end of the adrenaline rush she was on.

"Sorry" was all she managed to whisper before she fell into what dreams filled her mind. With the help of a technician, Green got Destiny back to her quarters and then went to her own to shower, change into a clean uniform and then grab a large supply of coffee. Once she was properly sorted, she returned to the control room and relieved Gray and told her to get some rest. Sitting in the Colonel's chair, she called up the video of the attack, and watched it over and over again to see if Symphony had ejected but not activated her parachute. There was no indication of such though, and Green wondered what she would say to Colonel White when he returned.

**A/N:**

Well, what is Green going to say when and if Colonel White and the rest return?

**Well I hope some of you out there are old enough to remember Captain Scarlet, being 21, I didn't see it on the first run. But I love watching the show when it is on as well as the newer CGI show version done a few years ago. As you will see, I've joined them together and used the best bits out of both of them to create this fic.**

**In the next chapter, we will see the Spectrum officers get to their target, but are prevented from just walking in the front door. They are after all wanted people, and can't simply stroll in. bit of an action scene, as well as something that I liked in the new CGI version concerning Captain Black, and the control the Mysterons have over him.**

**If you have any problems with this, then here is a message: - I am the author. What I want and write goes. I will not re-write any parts, and I am sick and tired of everyone who asks me to do so.**

_This, Pixel and Stephanie Forever and Cornie and Joe form my personal sandbox. When I feel too stressed to write any of the Harry Potter fics I write, then I will come on this or the other two and add a little here or a little there._

_Finally, yes I know I posted this before, but I took it down because it was simply getting in the way of things. I've dragged this out, dusted it down, checked for spelling mistakes (a rare thing from me), and added more stuff to this chapter._

_Reviews of the nice kind are welcome, though please do not just give me one word or one line reviews. Something a bit more then just typing "awesome" would be nice._

_Regards_

_Pixel_


End file.
